kayles_all_too_messy_jar_of_sandfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Aeriesol
Hey! I wanted to talk, but I was being sent into a panic attack and I really didn't need that. Anyways! Since Valentin/Natalia has to end, because the train is closed, I was wondering if you wanted to roleplay Sabina and Violet??? I don't know. We don't have to. :P Coolio. The Hog's Head or La Lune Bleue? :D Posted. :D Stuffies I hope you realize I was going to try to convince you to run for RB, later on tonight (my time)/today (your time). :P Ahhh. I can't wait. I'm freaking out. D: Duuude. I'm thinking about just them in general. Are they going to fall in love again? How are they going to fall in love again? Would they get married? What would their wedding be like? What would they be like as parents, because I bet Boyce would want to father the kids? Just...everything. ---- Pretzelll, I'm voting for you, like I don't see how you could think I would do anything else. I was hoping I wouldn't have to convince you, and you would just do it, because I didn't want to pressure you, and I'm so happy you're running, I can't express it. :P I know. Sooo many questions. TB to when Boyce almost cheated and Rhoyce broke up and Boyce said super hurtful things and I was crying because "mY BABIES NO STOP IT" was the only thing happening in my mind, but they wouldn't stop. :P NO. SSH. STOP IT. I AM NOT. I REFUSE. Yeah, I remember that. xD I remember all the HCs we had too. I remember the octuplets, all with middle names of his siblings, and when I said this, while talking about their Christmas gifts for each other: "*psst caramels and chocolate, that's about it for his candy interests because candy isn't the food of champions so*" OI, PAST-KAYLE, CANDY IS THE FOOD OF CHAMPIONS, YOU DIPSHIT. Okay, I'm done. xD DUDE. FABMUND IS ALIVE. THEY'RE ENGAGED. HAVE YOU NOT CHECKED ASK.FM? Yeah...Sigh. I remember all of it. I remember every little detail, and I hate it, because angst. ---- nO. I DON'T NEED TO BE REMINDED. NO CINNAMON. GOD DAMMIT. I'm surprised I haven't written at least a snip of smut for Rhoyce yet. I'm truly surprised, and I'm kinda proud of myself. Semi-Random. Thought. Yay. ---- Uh. No. xD I've written my fair share of it, mostly with Zwei, but whatever, we're moving on from that, I just haven't written anything for Rhoyce, not even a paragraph, and that surprises me, because it would be too easy, I feel? :/ ---- Uh. Both? xD Hormones + Rhoyce = Easy Smut. #MathAtItsFinest. ---- Yep, you know it. xD But... #RhoyceMakingLifeHarder2k15 continuing into #RhoyceStillMakingLifeHarder2k16 Noo. Pretzel, Dear, we know that it's more like...#RhoyceMakingAReDebut'2k17' ---- Nuh uh. You're the one who's delaying it, with her not coming back sooner, and you damn well know it. xD Pretzel, Dear, we both know you're not, so ssh. xD I mean, I have a good fair share in this, but you can't act like you're not doing this too. :P Hey, Girl, Hey! Sorry, that seems a bit too peppy. :/ Can we talk in one of many chats sometime soon, please? It's nothing bad, promise. *I tried to find a pinky promise emote and the best I could come up with is lnnn and that looks hella bad. xD* NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 03:31, March 9, 2016 (UTC) What chat can you be on? Plus, I have to go for like fifteen-ish minutes, then come back, I hope you're still on ? (And, no offense taken, I wouldn't describe myself as peppy either. xD) Uh...I would say mine, since then PM wouldn't break by using DARP, but I don't know if you're picky with having emotes or not, which I unfortunately do not have. :P Re Hey! I'm doing pretty shitty right now, actually. I'm in the stage of the depression cycle where I don't emotionally feel anything, but outside of that, I'm in a lot of physical pain, so my mind is only focusing on that it seems, so life is very uncomfortable and painful, to be honest, I don't know if that makes sense, but ugh, yeah. :/ >.< Thanks, and don't worry, I doubt I would be able to feel any sensitivity anyways. xD Love you. <3